Next Contestant- Tea Shoppe One Shot
by Kittyinaz
Summary: Set slightly in the future, this is a companion One-Shot to Tea Shoppe, and was written to the song "The Next Contestant" by Nickelback.


**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it. My world, their characters. Capiche?**

**Pre-Edit Count: 1,178 Words**

Song: _Next Contestant _by Nickelback

Story: Tea Shoppe

* * *

On a dark and cold night outside the club, the line wraps around the side and everyone who is anyone is there to welcome back their favorite DJ. He and his fiancé, both big names in Pittsburgh, have gone through much since they got engaged and the whole city is happy to have them home.

Inside the club, the bass was deep enough to vibrate through your body and the club is at capacity. The long bar downstairs is hopping and Scott is watching over everything, grinning as he sees the money pouring in for their club. He is up top acting, as always, as Alice's personal bar tender. No others were able to serve her, and in fact, her room is kept locked. The alcohol is switched for new ones and placed downstairs on the other bars. David has made sure that his promise to keep his Alice safe would be kept at all costs.

While they had been gone, the entrance to the room had been switched to come from David's office. No one can get to her without going through him. He is determined that his Alice will be safe in every way. They had taken care of the issues that had haunted her when they met, but David teases her about being an Alice, so therefore trouble is just waiting to come down on her. To which Alice just laughed as she got ready earlier while he was telling her about this tonight. Commenting as she was in the closet, "I am going to be dancing. As long as I can leave a drink somewhere while I am dancing."

David had laughed and told her to give it to him, and he will protect her drink. That had been the last time he had laughed after she walked out wearing _that_ dress.

In his booth, David grits his teeth for the hundredth time as he watches the bloody assholes trying to get his Alice to dance with them, to do anything with them really. They send drinks to her, and he watches her turn them down. He sees red as he notices others trying to dance behind her as only he does. His hands clench as he watches her actually flip a guy on the floor when he gets too handsy with her. He's stuck behind the turntables, unable to do a thing to defend his Alice. No, he had to sit in his bloody booth as Scott gets the pleasure of kicking the arses out of his club.

Unfortunately, it had been Alice who had come up with the idea for him to be actually spinning tonight. It was a great plan until he had seen what she had come out in. _That dress_. The one that had made him fall apart the first time she had worn it. That black little number…

He had been busy with the club and getting ready for their upcoming marriage. There had been so much drama around when he proposed, leading up to them taking care of bloody Jack once and fer all. So his mind had been on different things when they had been joking about going out tonight, but then he couldn't think of a bloody damn thing except his Alice and that dress and how this time, he was going to tear the damn thing off of her, to make sure he would never be this lost in his head with just a sight of a dress again.

When Alice had suggested having a year between the proposal and their marriage, he had given into her. She had pointed out that with their names, they will need the time to make sure everything is done correctly and no toes got stepped on. Their long engagement had not bothered him, not when he whisked her away with him as he accepted opportunities with some of the new bands out there to help them get a step up. His Alice had been thrilled with the trips, telling him how much she liked visiting the places, not having to run for her life, or even looking over her shoulder. He wouldn't have minded having a quick elopement, but he is more than willing to give his Alice everything she asks for, and will always do so.

While they had been gone, she had loved the time with David, but instead of shopping or seeing stuff while he worked, she had instead mainly watched as her Hatter did his thing and made sure the bands he was helping were up to par with his expectations. It had sparked the idea that when they came home, Tea Shoppe should have a night with him DJing like he used to.

He had agreed, planning the night, smiling as he got to do what he loved. But now he hated every moment of it ever since she walked out in that dress. It had driven him mad as a hatter the first time she had worn it. That night was a fun time, and he had loved it. Well, all but the ending, but that was in the past and his Alice is all healed from it. No, he had great hopes of making that night a fond memory, but then replaced it with tonight as he undressed her from the garage to their room. Since he is sure she is not wearing a bra, he is bound to add a couple more spots to their list of places where they'd made love to her. The settee on the way to the stairs is one that has managed to miss their previous escapades. Not tonight…

But instead of thinking of the ways he can take his Alice, he is instead counting up the bloody arses that he will be kicking as yet another hand touches his fiancé while she moves on the dance floor. His eyes flash as he catches Alice's eyes, and she shakes her head, taking care of the arse herself. The backflip from earlier was nothing as she makes the guy drop to his knees from the pressure point on his hand showing him she really means no when she says it. He cannot help the smirk at watching his tiny luv take care of the man who was almost triple her weight with a simple maneuver.

Then his face frowns as he thinks, '_Oi, that is not the point!_' He knows his Alice can take care of herself better than anyone. The point is that he didn't want her having to defend herself, not when he is ready and willing to do so himself! No, he hates each and every moment of it. He should be the one dancing with her, feeling her body as she moves with him. It is as good as having sex, as a matter of fact. Well, as close to sex as he can have with her in public. He can't seem to break that line in her inhibitions yet.

His face softens just a little bit remembering their time away. Often back over the pond, they had closed the clubs, going home to continue their dancing in a much more pleasurable way. His eyes darken even more as he remembers the times…against the walls… on the dining room tables… in the showers (often their favorite place to this day)… in the pools of his or her villas. And that is a small selection of the places they had favored. It seems as long as they are home and private, his Alice is willing to do anything he wishes.

Then his mind is brought back to the present as a lady comes up behind her and starts moving with Alice. He just laughs, the ladies are cool, but damn, they are just as bad! At least his Alice is much better, more confident after everything she has dealt with. She is more willing to dance with the ladies, and does so often. But she is polite when the dance is over, indicating that she is not willing to dance another, giving him a wink.

He starts another song up, and he is thinking of taking his break, allowing the new DJ a spot. Then his mind is made up as he watches another male sidle up to his fiancé. As he leaves the booth to head for his lady, the other DJ smirks since he knows that David is not even noticing what song he had put on. He moves through the crowd, not aware of the women who try and fail to get his attention. They are nothing to him.

When he is close to his Alice, she turns and smiles to him as she watches him slide behind her, his hands resting on her hips, then sliding to the front of her waist as he moves along with her. She can feel his excitement and first dances with her arms reaching back to his neck and resting there as his own arms come up higher, his head at her neck, breathing her in. When she feels the reaction from him as he moves his hips closer to her, she turns to face him, sliding her hands back up into the fringe of his hair peeking out from under his hat. Tonight she had wanted Hatter and that's who she got. He is dressed in brown and she smiles as she realizes that he is wearing the same outfit she had first seen him in. The one that had made her want him as hers in a way she had not wanted anyone in such a long time.

She knew it wouldn't take long for him to come out of his booth, not when there seemed to be an unending line of men trying to get her attention. The best part was when they would go up the booth and David's new DJ would frantically wave them off before David would notice them, being too watchful on her. She had laughed at the nervous new DJ trying to make it so that his boss didn't get in a fight, seemingly on Scott's orders. She had not failed to notice her brother tossing out men on Hatter's behalf.

She laughs as she notices his eyes flicker from her own to narrowing over her shoulder. He frowned, and when the man didn't leave, going so far to tap his shoulder for his chance at the lady of the night, Hatter just raised his eyebrow at him.

The man told him, "Move on, frat boy. She don't want a scrawny rat like you." He didn't know who the man he was threatening was, but he wanted to be with the lady and no scrawny ass kid is going to be in his way.

Hatter shakes his head, and tells the idiot, "Shoo. My lady doesn't want anything to do with such a waste of space." His English accent clear as always, and Alice grins as she hears the street rat coming through. A sure sign her David is getting riled up.

The guys snorts. "Your lady needs a real man." He shoves him harder, and then, when the boy doesn't move, he shoves him again with even more force.

Hatter turns his way and asks, "Are you bloody stupid?"

The man tries to intimidate him, standing over him, "Move it English Boyo. Your time is up with the lady." He reaches out and goes to yank Hatter out of the way, instead he is met by Hatter's sledgehammer fist which instantly knocks him out. He stands over his opponent, and tells him, "_My_ lady, and don't you lay your farking hands on me." His eyes are bright, loving the fact he got to let lose all the anger in him from all bloody arses and their hands on his lady.

Alice cannot help but laugh as she holds her hand over her mouth. Then, she leans over and kisses David on the cheek, saying, "Leave him, David. Am I not worth your complete attention?"

He leans forward, gathering her in his arms as his bouncers remove the arse from the club. He breathes in her ear as he tells her, "More than worth it, luv." The whole encounter has taken less time than she had originally thought, the song still playing. As she pays attention to the lyrics instead of the driving beat, she cannot help but think of how perfect the lyrics are for the moment.

Hatter shakes his head as he tells her, "While me mudder would approve of me takin' care of ya, I am not too sure she would be approvin' of this idea." He references to the men still standing around, but now they are leery of his left hook, and respecting the space around them. It makes him chuckle.

Alice cannot help but laugh. "I'm sure every single person in the club has an idea of how you are feeling, David. You couldn't help it, could you?" She is still listening to the lyrics, thinking he must have realized what song he had put on for his time with her. No way could it have been an accident.

He looks at her, puzzled, and then starts listening to the music pouring through the speakers. He starts laughing, telling her, "When it comes to you, I guess I am not exactly subtle, am I?" He had no idea he had put on that particular song, just picked from a list he had made up earlier. Part of what made him pick this song was the length of it once he had finished mixing it the other night in his studio below the house.

Alice is shaking her head as they continue to move as one. A moment passes and she rests her head on his, saying, "I won't lie and say I don't enjoy my future husband making a statement. But seriously, 'Watch you leave here limping?" She lifts an eyebrow at him.

He shrugs as he smiles cheekily to his fiancé. "Oi! I have fought for you, bled for you, luv. I reserve the right to make sure the next contestant understands that you are mine, and not to be manhandled. Besides, you like me like this. Why else would you suggest this, or wear that dress?" He looks into her blue eyes, his own brown ones softer as he teases her and relaxes into their dance.

She laughs and leans in as he kisses her, leaving no doubt to any of the observing eyes exactly who belongs to who, not with this steaming kiss that quickly makes sure that they are the sole focus of the other. David's hands sink into the glorious mane of her hair that he so loves and he can feel her hands run through his own, removing his hat as their kiss becomes everything to them. Her mouth opens to him the instant that his tongue meets her lips and the passion she meets him with is enough to make him groan low in his throat. Only the practice of kissing has them not knocking their teeth together, but seriously, he doesn't care as he shows her what he wishes to do with other parts of his body with his tongue. She is soon rubbing on his body, letting him know his message is received and welcomed. Both have forgotten by this time the crowd around them, only stopping when the need for oxygen exceeds their ability to get it through their noses. As they pant for air, staring into each other's eyes, the noises of the crowd are soon heard.

The crowd of people around the two give them space, having heard the song lyrics, and none of them even think for a second they have a chance. Not with the way those two are and how they have taken care of the people who had wanted a chance.

Soon enough, the song ends, and David rests his head on his loves, "Please come up to the booth. Me health is not going to last the night if you don't," he pleads with the only woman he has ever even thought of pleading to. His mother is not even on the list of those he would lower his defenses with to that level. Alice had been granted it without a second thought, nearly from the start.

She smiles up at him. "I thought you'd never ask," she smarts, kissing him chastely. But her eyes are dancing, knowing that tonight may be the night that David's office will be christened, at least if she has anything to say about it. After hours, of course. She is too noisy to take a chance otherwise. Even with the thumping bass of the club music.

The two laugh at each other and are soon moving to the booth, never noticing the wide path opening around them. Not even the assholes in the crowd want to try their luck. There are other contestants in the crowd. No need to mess with two that are willing to inflict bodily damage to prove a point.

* * *

Final count, 2,830 words.

**Fairfarren~Wendy**

* * *

**A/N: Yes! I wrote a Tea Shoppe One Shot as PROOF that I have not given up on this story! It takes place slightly in the future. It's to assure everyone that no, I have not forgotten the fic - in fact, for those who were not aware: it is getting a face-lift by Bertie Bott, and Mommy4Thomas (my new Beta, so give her a warm welcome!). They are doing the face-lift, then getting Twilighted Tea Shoppe ready for the next chapter. It is NOT forgotten, and this one shot reminded me of all the fun of the cast. Also, come by and check out my WP site, kittyinaz dot com, for full chapters of this and all my other stories, loads of pics and .gifs, up-to-date news about contests on my Facebook group, information about nominations for awards that you can vote for, and so much more!**


End file.
